


Graves Among men

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Cemetery, Corpse Desecration, F/M, Ghouls, Grave Robbers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: A Grave robber learns a valuable lesson never disrespect a grave.





	Graves Among men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Makoto knew it was wrong to steal from the dead but ever since his wife left him and he lost his father's dojo to his half brother Kaito he wasn't doing so well financially.

And being a ex ninja and all he sort of felt guilty digging up graves to sell the jewelry within them but surely god or whoever ruled this life understood that he had to eat.

And besides these people were dead who really in there right mind would care if a few clothing articles were missing they were dead and they couldn't take their belongings to the afterlife anyway.

So here he was doing up a grave of a woman named Jewel and by the looks of the decor of her grave and the sheer size of it she was very loved in her life.

Ignoring the guilt within he dug her back up until his shovel hit her coffin smiling excitedly he pushed the hot pink coffin up with all his strength and cracked it open like a poached egg.

Forcing the coffin open a very beautiful woman in a long red dress was inside she wasn't even rotten and honestly she didn't look dead….

She didn't smell dead either which was weird because he saw them bury her last week she should be decaying by now but Makoto really didn't feel like putting two and two together.

And reached out to snatch the gold heart shaped diamond necklace off her neck he had found what he came for and he already felt embarrassed touching her breasts.

God forgive me he muttered before snatching the necklace off and that's when the woman's eyes flew open and.

Makoto screamed before falling over and twisting his ankle on a low platform grave behind him making the toreador giggle like a school aged girl.

Makoto screamed and threw a bottle of holy water on her it was a gift from his mother and he prayed it would work but unfortunately that just made the vampiress laugh even harder.

Desperation and fear arose within him stay back demon I'm warning you i will kill you he warned and the vampiress stopped laughing at him and raised an eyebrow.

Evil demon? She asked appalled and sort of offended by the sudden name calling.

'' Woah woah woah let me get this straight I'm evil but your robbing graves?

I think you are horribly misinformed the last time i checked i may be damned but Atleast i don't disrespect the dead.

And steal their stuff you human's are nothing but filthy hypocrites and liars!"

She replied back harshly and the harshness of her voice made the young theif jump scared out of his mind he tried to think of a excuse to get himself out of danger.

'' Look miss I'm sorry i won't rob graves again I'm really not a bad guy I'm just hungry and I'm not doing so well financially but i swear to you if you let me live I'll never rob another grave again i promise."

He begged the vampire frowned but then smiled mischievously '' well you won't be robbing graves anymore that part is true but i have something else planned for you." She purred.

And before Makoto could even bat a lash the monster jumped on him he tried to scream but she held her hand over his mouth with the strength of a thousand men.

And he thrashed under her trying to buck her off but sadly his efforts were all in vain because the vampiress then bit into her wrist and poured her vile blood down his throat.

Makoto had no choice but to drink the once vile but sweet tasting blood and suddenly his mind went hazy and his thoughts ran rapid he couldn't think about anything else now but her.

And once she felt he had had enough she forced her wrist away from him and watched pleased as the wound healed up quickly as if nothing had ever happened at all.

The grave robber now ghoul crawled over to her and let his blue bluish hair tickle her lap embracing the human the vampiress embraced him like one would embrace a lover or a fallen loved one.

Cradeling the man's head the toreador smiled seeing the familiar Golden limo of her sire pull up to the cemetery's gate it was finally time for both of them to go home.

 

The end.


End file.
